


Baby Mine

by Kurgy



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Accidental Baby Acquisition, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fatherhood, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Parenthood
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:48:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21884023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurgy/pseuds/Kurgy
Summary: Late one December night, Izaya gets a knock on his door, with a note reading to check the alleyway behind his apartment. Stricken with curiosity, he does as told, and is startled to find an infant laying in the cold, another note reading that its his son.
Relationships: Heiwajima Shizuo/Orihara Izaya
Comments: 9
Kudos: 68





	Baby Mine

He was lounging on his couch watching a particularly boring talk show when a loud knock rang from his door. He had sent Namie home hours ago, and checking the clock he knew this wasn't a casual visitor, it being close to midnight. Still, he got up, stretching his arms over his head before padding across the floor and towards the door. He unlocked it before opening it slowly, no one was there. He looked down the hallway, craning his neck in search of who had knocked on his door, but saw no one. He was about to turn back inside, ready to write the experience off before he saw a folded piece of paper placed neatly on the ground. He raised an eyebrow curiously, bending to pick it up and heading back inside, opening it up as he walked back towards his couch to sit. He was met with a rather curious message.

_Check the alleyway out back._

With the kind of life he leads, everything about this screamed it was a trap, however, the simple note had captured hold of his insatiable curiosity. Was it an ambush? A prank? A simple way to get him alone in a cut off alley away from any witnesses? There was only one way to find out, and with a gleam in his eye and a near manic grin, he walked back to the door, slipping on his shoes and sliding his jacket over his shoulders. He caressed the knife in his pocket before walking out the door and down the hallway. Standing in front of the elevator and pressing the button repeatedly, eagerly awaiting its arrival, his grin widening when the doors slid open and he stepped inside.

He pressed for the bottom floor, excitement blooming in his chest as the doors closed and he began to descend. He shifted from one foot to the other, almost unable to wait until he reached his destination. It wasn't a long wait, as soon the doors slid open and he was stepping out into the lobby. The lights were dim, but that didn't both him, he simply walked out the door and turned to walk down the sidewalk. Not many people were out, and he liked his lips in excitement for what was to come. He had no real idea what it was, but his heartbeat picked up just thinking of the possibilities.

It wasn't long until he reached the entrance of the dark damp alleyway, taking a deep breath, he entered. Walking carefully in the dark silently, his eyes darting around looking for any movement, but found none. Disappointed, he was about to head back when he heard a strange shuffling. Then a high pitched whine and a choked out sob. He spun around to face the noise, looking through the darkness but unable to see. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone, turning on its flashlight and scanning it around the alley. There was a bundle of blankets just to the left of him, and it was moving. Judging by the noise it made, it couldn't have been an animal, could it really be..?

He took a couple steps forward, kneeling before the bundle and moving aside the blankets to reveal an infants face, thin black hair and eyes squinted shut in discomfort. A note was tapped to its chest, neatly folded just like the other. He carefully removed it, unfolding it as the baby whined again. 

_This is your son._

Izaya's eyes widened at the simple message, looking back down at the shivering infant. He wondered how long it had been out here, it was 20 below, surely it...he...would freeze to death if not taken care of. He frowned. This was not what he was expecting at all. Carefully, he lifted the baby into his arms, gently cradling him before standing up and turning on his heel, heading back toward his apartment. He was running through his options in his mind, he could call the police, they could handle this better than he could but...was this really his son? Something about it dug a hole in his chest. He needed to be sure before he simply got rid of him.

He entered the apartment quickly, walking up to the elevator and pressing the button a little harder than he needed to, looking back down at the squirming infant in his arms. He frowned deeper. What was he to do with this? Who was the mother? He wasn't one to sleep around, and if he was being honest, he preferred men. But he has slept with the occasional woman here and there, all for business of course, but honestly he couldn't recall whether he had slept with a woman recently, or at least, not within the last nine months. There was a possibility, but such things never mattered to him, so he just couldn't recall. He'd have to get a professional DNA test before he made a decision on where to go from here. But for now, he just needed to get this baby inside and warmed up.

As the doors slid open, he rushed inside, gently rocking the baby in his arms as the elevator ascended. The trip this time seemed far too slow and he was getting antsy as the baby began to cry, loud, but there was little he could do other than warm him up quick.

The doors opened, and the only thing stopping him from sprinting to his door was the infant in his arms. Having cared for the twins as babies, he did know how to handle them for the most part, and he knew not to jostle an infant. Steadily he made his way down the hallway to his door, lucky he had forgotten to lock it and gently turning the handle to let himself in. Once inside he went to the couch, placing the baby on its soft surface as it wailed. He didn't have anything here to care for a baby, so he would have to go out and get some supplies. 

He stripped the cold damp blankets from the baby's small body, getting some fresh blankets from his room and wrapping him up, sitting on the couch and once again holding the baby to his chest, still crying from the cold and most likely hunger.

This was going to be a long night.

**Author's Note:**

> i dont know why i keep writing fics no one reads then lmaoo. oh well here it is if you like it leave a comment so i know whether to continue it or not


End file.
